


Just the two of us

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-30
Updated: 2001-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: By Acer canadensis, Silvina and Shannon McKinnon. Lyric wheel challenge.





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Just the two of us

## Just the two of us

by CatViNon

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. We claim nothing, not even the inspiration drawn from the lyrics. We adopted this baby from Linda.   
(Wave at the nice reader, Linda.) Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to rpt813@hotmail.com,   
sdelcul@mail.com or slashpriestess@yahoo.com. 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

The radio was on, and a new song came on. Country. Not their usual choice, at least not Ray's, but he was way too comfortable to get up and change it. 

*When darkness falls upon your heart and soul,* *I'll be the light that shines for you. * *When you forget how beautiful you are, * *I'll be there to remind you. * 

None of the lights in the room were on. The illumination came from several well-placed streetlights, and one neon sign. The effect was almost like candlelight. The rain outside turned up a notch, pounding heavily in a twisted melody to the song. 

It was comfortable to hold his lover in the warm darkness. No emergency calls would bother them tonight, just a chance to relax. As far as their respective bosses and coworkers were concerned, they weren't even in town this weekend. The only person who knew otherwise was Diefenbaker, although he wasn't technically a person. Not that Ray would ever try to tell him that. 

But their secret was safe with Dief. He would never give them away. Not if he ever wanted another doughnut in his life. 

Ray trailed his fingers lightly over Ben's body, stroking his arm, his back, his face. Lying here in this bed, the cold rain pounding outside, Benny warm in his arms- what more could he possibly need? 

*When you can't find your way, *  
*I'll find my way to you. *  
*Whey troubles come around,*   
*I will come to you. * 

Ben sighed happily, rubbing his cheek over Ray's warm, slightly furry chest. The pounding storm outside was the perfect counterpoint to the peaceful haven of the bed. He felt complete contentment as Ray's gentle, loving hands stroked and caressed him. 

Benny glanced up at Ray. He could see his lover's green eyes sparkling at him, even in the dim light of the room, and Benny smiled. 

Some moments seem to last forever. Sometimes it's fear and dread that do it, like that eternal instant between a gunshot and realizing that you and your loved ones are safe and unharmed. Others, like this one, gain their immortality through a kind of peace and joy that transcends the earthly plane. 

Outside, there was thunder, torrential rain, horns honking as irritable drivers tried to make their way home after a long day at work. Out there was grocery shopping, the smell of wet upholstery, young prostitutes huddled under leaky shop awnings, wives angry at late husbands, and bored teenagers passing time in corner convenience stores. A stormy night in a stormy world. 

In here, however, there was nothing but peace and love. Safe in their own little world, the two men and the wolf gave a collective sigh of contentment. They were together, warm and comfortable, at ease in the certainty of love. No need to talk. No need for the men to make love, or for the wolf to be petted and coddled. For this one night, no needs at all. They floated on the music of the radio. 

*I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on, * *Be your shelter when you need someone * *To see you through, *  
*I'll be there to carry you, *  
*I'll be there. * 

Ray could feel Benny smiling up at him and he couldn't help watching him closely. He could spend hours watching Ben, had on occasion and only then remembered that he didn't have to just watch. Pressing a kiss to the top of Ben's head, he wondered what Fraser was thinking right now. It wasn't an urgent idea, just something for him to ponder on in happiness. 

Feeling the kiss, he tilted his head enough to look up at Ray. Ray wore a tender smile, and he wondered what he was thinking about that made him look so peaceful. It must be the rain, he thought, taking the time to listen himself before resting his head on Ray's chest to listen to his heartbeat instead. The rain was nice, but the gentle, steady pulse underneath his ear was better. 

*I'll be the rock that will be strong for you, * *The one that will hold onto you, *  
*When you feel that rain falling down, * *When there's nobody else around, *  
*I'll be. * 

Ray's hand resumed its soft, lazy stroking of Ben's back. "You warm enough now, Benny?" 

"Oh, yes." 

"Good." The chest under Ben's cheek shook slightly as Ray chuckled. "I can't believe that Benton Fraser of the frozen white north got a chill." 

"Well, I didn't know the weather was going to turn so suddenly. It was a perfectly warm, calm spring day when I left this morning." 

Ray's arm wrapped around Ben's waist, squeezing him tightly. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Benny. It wasn't a criticism; I was just teasing you." 

"Oh," Ben said, sounding embarrassed again. 

Ray brushed a kiss against Ben's forehead. "Besides, it's not your fault. You gave away your jacket, remember?" 

"Well, it only seemed fair, Ray. After all, I had my Stetson to keep my head warm and to protect me from much of the rain. You, on the other hand, had nothing." 

"And you did return the favor, Ray." 

"Yeah," Ray grinned. 

"I must admit that I appreciate the way you warmed us both up. The hot shower together, the shared body heat... I'm positively tingling." 

"Really? Me, too." 

"You see, Ray? Your plan worked to perfection." 

Ben snaked an arm around Ray's waist and the two men held each other close as the storm raged outside. 

*And when you're there with no one there to hold, * *I'll be the arms that reach for you. * *And when you feel your faith is running low, * *I'll be there to believe in you. * 

"You want dinner?" It was almost eight, after all, and they'd been lying here since getting out of the shower over two hours ago, when the daylight had still been enough to see by. 

"Hmmm." Ben grunted a drowsy affirmative without opening his eyes. "There's some soup left. We could heat it up and make sandwiches." 

"Sounds good," Ray answered, unmoving. Minutes passed. 

*When all you find are lies, *  
*I'll be the truth you need. *  
*When you need someone to run to, *  
*You can run to me. * 

"Or we could order in." 

"We could do that. And we wouldn't have to get up." 

"But we would have to get up eventually, in order to answer the door." 

"Oh. Yeah, I guess we would." 

Ben's arm tightened briefly, faintly, around Ray's waist. 

*I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on, * *Be your shelter when you need someone to see you though, * *I'll be there to carry you, *  
*I'll be there. * 

"D'you think Dief would go start the soup for us?" Ray asked plaintively after a pause, and felt the answering smile against his chest. 

"Unlikely. While he is quite adept at opening the refrigerator, he's never quite mastered the stove. Besides which, he's sound asleep." 

Ray opened one eye. The darkness turned Diefenbaker into an indistinct white shape curled beside the bed, but his soft snoring was quite clear between the rumbles of thunder outside. "Oh." 

The two men lapsed into silence, lulled by the sound of the rain. Finally, Ray roused himself slightly. "Seriously, Benny, we need to eat." 

"Mmmmmm," Fraser said, tightening his arms around Ray's waist. 

"Benny..." 

Ben looked at him and smiled; the sleepy, sexy smile that Ray could never resist. 

"Fine," Ray sighed. "I'll do it." He tossed back the covers and got out of bed. Ray walked into the kitchen, muttering and grumbling slightly. 

In the kitchen, he opened a can of chicken noodle soup and dumped it into a pan. While the soup was heating up, he made turkey sandwiches for himself and Benny. 

Once the meal was completed he loaded the food onto a tray and carried it into the bedroom. "All right, Benny, dinner's..." He trailed off. Ben was sound asleep in the bed. 

The streetlight shining in through the window cast a pale light over his body, and Benny looked absolutely beautiful. Ray felt his breath catch in his throat. 

Benny looked completely relaxed as he slept, open and unguarded in a way he never did when he was awake. 

Ray smiled and carried the tray back into the kitchen. He put the food into containers and stored the containers in the refrigerator, eating a sandwich while he worked. 

*I'll be the rock that will be strong for you, * *The one that will hold onto you, *  
*When you feel that rain falling down,* *When there's nobody else around, *  
*I'll be. * 

When he was done he walked back into the bedroom and slipped into bed next to Benny. Ben sighed quietly and rolled over closer to Ray, his arm falling across Ray's chest. 

Ray smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Ben's forehead. "Thank you, Benny. I feel warmer already." 

*I'll be... * 

Ten minutes later the auto shutoff turned the radio off, plunging the apartment into silence; but there was no one awake to notice. 

* * *

Reba McEntire   
I'll Be 

When darkness falls upon your heart and soul, I'll be the light that shines for you. When you forget how beautiful you are, I'll be there to remind you. 

When you can't find your way,   
I'll find my way to you.   
When troubles come around,   
I will come to you. 

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on, Be your shelter when you need someone   
To see you through,   
I'll be there to carry you,   
I'll be there. 

I'll be the rock that will be strong for you, The one that will hold onto you,   
When you feel that rain falling down,   
When there's nobody else around,   
I'll be. 

And when you're there with no one there to hold, I'll be the arms that reach for you.   
And when you feel your faith is running low, I'll be there to believe in you. 

When all you find are lies,   
I'll be the truth you need.   
When you need someone to run to,   
You can run to me. 

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on, Be your shelter when you need someone to see you though, I'll be there to carry you,   
I'll be there. 

I'll be the rock that will be strong for you , The one that will hold onto you,   
When you feel that rain falling down,   
When there's nobody else around,   
I'll be. 

I'll be... 

* * *

End Just the two of us by CatViNon:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
